Primer Amor
by Hikary-senpai
Summary: Como dice el titulo, es el primer amor del espadachin, lo que le preocupa es si esa chica especial siente lo mismo, saldra todo bien? Reviesws!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien aqui el primer capi, como tanto lo esperaba mi prima, un fic de ZoroxRobin, bueno les agradesco a las personas que son mis amigo y para el tema de mi fic, Historias raras y divertidas perdon por la demora pero necesito indspiracion asi que sidejan reviews porfa inspirenme, gracias!**

* * *

Cap 1: El barco

Era una mañana comun en el Thousand Sunny go, este navegaba tranquilamente, y este marimo idiota, se habia quedado dormido a medio dia, luego de varias horas desperto a media noche sin nada que hacer (y con su sentido de la orientacion a media noche)empezo a caminar sin rumbo tratando de encontrar algo (lo que sea solo algo)

-A ver, si por alli esta el puesto de vigia...alli debe estar el mastil-pensaba completamente perdido, pero llego a la cocina-que le pasa a este barco, bien si este es el norte ese debe ser el este-dijo estando en el sur y llendo a oeste-maldita sea!, acaso Franky dio vuelta el barco o que!-dijo ya molesto de no encontrar nada

Este idiota, ya cansado de no encontrar nada, decidio que lo mejor que podia hacer era ir al puesto de vigia y dormir alli hasta la mañana siguiente (o hasta que lo despierten)

-Bien y ahora donde estaba el maldito puesto?-en ese momento escucho un ruido mu fuerte que provenia de la cocina, logro ir a ver facilmente porque las luces se prendieron

-Hay!-se escucho-Mi cabeza, duele!-dijo un idiota de goma quejandose por haberse golpeado en la cabeza

-Otra vez tu, deja de robar comida o nos moriremos de hambre por tu culpa-le dijo el marimo

-Ah!, Zoro!, Que alivio, crei que eras Sanji

-Idiota!, Como me confundes con ese ero, ademas, yo no voy detras de las chicas como un perro tras un hueso, y tampoco pienso de esa manera-le dijo

-Bueno-le respondio

-Ahora largate antes de que despiertes a alguien mas

Luego de eso volvio a su tarea de buscar el puesto de vigia, pero sus intentos eran inutiles y cambi0 el plan, decidio ir a dormir a su hamaca pero no encontraba nada siempre llegaba al mismo lugar, el mastil

-Maldita sea no encuentro nada!-se dijo a si mismo, nesesitando un mapa de su propio barco ¬¬ idiota

Estubo caminando casi toda la noche, cuando (porfin) encontro el puesto de vigia

-Porfin, aqui podre dormir tranquilo "creo, en este barco nunca se sabe que va a pasar"-penso, asi que subio pero, no se dio cuenta de que habia alguien mas, estaba una hermosa Arqueologa durmiendo placidamente despues de leer un libro, se veia muy tierna

-"Ro-Robin, te...vez tan linda...asi, ojala pudiera verte de esta manera siempre"-penso un poco sonrrojado, se recosto junto a la morena e intento dormir un poco, pero no podia conciliar el sueño, disfrutaba tanto ver a la morena (.W.), abrazo a la chica y durmio junto a Robin

A la mañana siguiente desperto en el mismo lugar donde se durmio, se sentia extremadamente cansado por el recorrido nocturno en el barco, pero se sorprendio al ver lo cerca que estaba de la chica, sin hacer un solo ruido, bajo del puesto de vigia y se fue a entrenar, rato despues desperto Robin

Mientras el espadachin estaba entrenando empeso a reflexionar

-"Vaya que estoy cansado, porque Franky tuvo que cambiar la posision del barco?, Mierda que linda es Robin...¿¡Porque pensamos en eso!-discutia con su sub-conciente-"Pero vaya que es guapa y es tan linda...sera, por eso que me puse nervioso al estar cerca de ella?"-se preguntaba-"¿¡Que me pasa?, ya estoy pensando como el ero ese de Sanji!"-se molesto por pensar como el ero-"Que importa, sera mejor descansar un poco"-dejo sus pesas y se puso a dormir, rato despues llego la arqueologa, se sento junto a el y empezo a leer

-"Porque cada vez que pienso en alguna persona suele apareserce de la nada?"-penso nervioso-"No importa solo sigue durmiendo

-Espadachin-san...-formulo la chica

-S-si Robin?-respondio nervioso

-Porque me abrasaste anoche?

-"Mierda, en ese momento crei que estaba dormida!"-penso muy nervioso por la pregunta-Po-porque parecias tener frio-mintio

-Mentiroso, aunque si tenia un poco de frio, pero no era necesario abrazarme-respondio

-Bueno, solo lo hice-se sintio raro y molesto a la vez

-Bien, pero no te enojes-le calmo y recosto su cabeza en el hombro del espadachin provocandole un sonrrojo-no te estoy reprimiendo

-"Maldita sea...que tierna"-pensaba el espadachin

-Bueno, debo irme, le dije a Nami que le ayudaria a ordenar sus mapas

-Eh...Si claro-se despidio-"Vaya, le quiero tanto..."

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el primer capi, gracias a: Ofidus, Gen-E223, Zilion, Izarbe y Dorobou Neko**

**Gracias a estas personas he podido salir adelante, gracias chicos los quiero!  
Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui el capi 2 espero les guste, y gracias a Monkey D. Victoria y xXKonanKamiXx, que son mis nuevas amigas**

* * *

Cap 2: Sucesos raros

Esa tarde, Chopper se entretenia con las historias de Usopp

-Y entonces...Bam!-le contaba Usopp

-Y, y, ¿¡entonces que paso?-se emocionaba Chopper

-Y entonces el gran rey marino ataco la isla! Pero no lo logro, porque...El gran capitan Usopp llego y lo detuvo!

-Waaaa!, Genial!-se emocionaba el renito con las fistorias inventadas del narigon-Y que paso despues?

-Despues de que el gran capitan Usopp venciera al rey marino el jefe de esa ciudad se le acerco y le dijo "Has salvado nuestra isla!, te lo agradecemos mucho te daremos 100.000.000 berris de recompensa!" pero el heroe dijo "No es necesario, solo hago mi deber" y le regalo el dinero a los probres-le inventaba el mentiroso

-Genial!, Que linda historia! y en verdad paso?-se preguntaba

-Pues claro que si!-le respondio

-No le mientas a la comida de emergencia digo, a Chopper-le dijo Sanji

-Co-co-¿¡commida de Emergencia?-se preocupo Chopper

-Sanji, no le digas eso a Chopper, que se preocupara-le dijo Usopp clamando a Chopper

-Pero si el idiota de goma sigue comiendose la comida de tal manera, no tendremos otra opcion-dijo con una cara que aterro a Chopper

-A-a-ayuda-y se desmayo el renito

-Vez ya se desmayo-le reprimio Usopp

-Uh?, Se desmayo, no tenia planeado eso, solo se lo dije en broma

-Tarde para decirlo-decia abanicando al pobre Chopper para que recuperara el conocimiento

Mientras tanto cierto moreno intentaba entrar a escondidas a la cocina, su intento fue envano

-Luffy alejate de la cocina ahora mismo!-le decia con cara asesina

-"Demonios me ha pillado!"-penso y corrio rapidamente con un trozo de carne que logro robarse

-Oye! Vuelve aqui idiota!-le gritaba trantando de alcansarlo

-Ni pienses en comerte esto-le dijo Nami al quitarle el trozo de las manos cuando corrio junto a ella

-Ah! Nami-swan!-dijo el ero

-Luffy si sigues robando comida nos moriremos de hambre-le dijo al moreno que no le prestaba atencion y tubo una idea-y si morimos, no podras ser el rey de los piratas-si Nami sabia como tratar a los idiotas

-Ah! Es cierto, no lo habia pensado!-Enserio Luffy, "Pensar"?

-Bueno-le dijo Nami asercandosele hasta quedar frente a el-solo no robes comida-le dijo tiernamente causandole un pequeño sonrrojo al idiota de goma (.W.)

-Vale, ya la devuelvo-dijo dandose la vuelta

-Ni pienses en morder ese pedaso

-"Que mal me descubrio"-penso-bueno...ni siquiera una...

-Ni una sola mordida-le dijo

Y Luffy fue a devolver el pedaso de carne a la cocina...un minuto...¿¡Que paso aqui? Luffy devolvio la comida!, estara enfermo o solo esta..., bien mucho trauma por hoy volvamos con Zoro antes de que suceda alguna catastrofe

Bien, Zoro se habia puesta a meditar y reflexiono algunas preguntas que le llegaban a la cabeza

-"Porque haran tanto ruido alli abajo?, Seria mejor ver que pasa"-se asomo por la ventana y vio que sucedia-"Bien alli esta Luffy con un troso de carne y lo esta devolviendo a la cocina"-se tardo unos segundos-"¿¡Luffy esta devolviendo la carne a la cocina?, estara enfermo, esperen, ese idiota, esta sonrrojado!, sera mejor llamar a Chopper, eh? Esta desmayado...podre seguro el ero le dijo comida de emergencia otra vez...bueno pero como se sonrrojo no sera que...esta enamorado de...¡¿Como se a enamorado de esa arpia obsesionada con el dinero!, bueno es idiota y tiene cerebro de goma"-pensaba-"Bueno le deseo suerte con esa mujer nunca se sabe, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Robin en un buen rato, donde estara?, me gustaria verla, abrazarla, me gustaria estar con ella a solas, me pregunto si ella siente lo mismo, me pregunto que sentira por los demas y por...mi, solo quiero saber que siente por mi y asi besarla...le quiero demasiado


End file.
